


Bottoms and Bikinis

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which boyfriends Finn and Blaine discuss their Halloween costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms and Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the irreplaceable pletzel for her birthday! ♥

They were in Finn’s room, Finn seated on the edge of the bed while Blaine paced in front of him. It was early October and they had a few weeks left until Halloween, but Blaine wanted to plot out their plan of attack. Finn, for his part, would just be happy to get candy and kisses, and figured he would leave the costumes up to his boyfriend.

“So,” Blaine said. “I want to do something really, truly outrageous.” 

“Can’t we just do Harry Potter?” Finn asked, pointing to the red-and-gold scarf that hung on his closet door. “I’m like, half ready already.” 

“There’s no vision to that,” Blaine said, flapping a hand. “It needs more … spandex.” 

“Spandex?” Finn repeated. “What, do you want to re-enact _Physical?_ ‘Cause Rachel said my impression of Olivia Newton John wasn’t too bad.” 

“As good as you’d look in leg warmers and a headband,” Blaine said, “I was thinking something a little more … DC?” 

“David Copperfield? Magicians kinda scare me, man.”

“Illusionist,” Blaine corrected. “No, DC superheroes. You as Batman, me as Robin …” 

“I’m Batman?” Finn asked. When Blaine nodded, he grinned, then adopted a growling tone. “I’m Batman!” He frowned. “Wait, which movie? I’m not wearing bat-nipples.” 

“What movie? Haven’t you ever read the comics?” 

“Nah. Well, a few. It was too much reading.” 

Blaine stared. “They’re basically picture books.” 

“Dude, it was page after page of Batman thinking about who he was. Didn’t he have a diary or something?” 

“I see.” Blaine frowned. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can do this with somebody who hasn’t read at least one trade of a Batman series. It wouldn’t be doing the source material justice.” 

“What about Sam?” Finn asked, though some jealousy sparked at the idea. “He likes that sort of stuff.” 

“No,” Blaine said. “I want to dress up with you.” He went a bit pink, but his gaze was sincere. 

“Yeah, me too,” Finn said. He stared at Blaine a moment longer. “We’ll think of something else, okay? I know how much you like Halloween.” 

“Thanks Finn,” Blaine said, cheeks pinker. “Here, let me get my idea notebook out.” 

Finn was still smiling vaguely as Blaine turned away, but his attention sharpened when Blaine bent over to look through his backpack. With a sinking feeling even as something else perked up, Finn realized what an awful mistake he had made. He had to fix this. 

“Spandex!” Finn burst out. Blaine turned back around, notebook in hand. “Spandex, yeah! That’s an awesome idea.” 

“Finn …?” 

“I’ll do the trade,” Finn said. “I don’t have anything to give in exchange, but it’ll work out. Just … let’s wear spandex.” 

“Okay,” Blaine said, smiling through polite puzzlement. “What changed your mind?” 

“I, uh.” Finn grew red. “Like I said, I know what this means to you, and I want you to be happy …” 

“I am happy,” Blaine replied, wandering over and draping his arms over Finn’s shoulder. The notebook dug into his back a bit but he didn’t care about that, hands coming up to rest on Blaine’s waist. “I’m happy as long as I’m with you.” Then Blaine bent forward and Finn tilted his chin up and they kissed, sweetly, Finn’s hands flexing on Blaine’s waist as he pulled him closer between his legs. After a few endless moments they separated, Blaine gazing at Finn with a look of such fondness it made him tingle. 

Of course, that was when he had to open his mouth again. “Uh -- and Robin’s costume, you know … it’ll be … the shorts, right?” 

Blaine stared, then suddenly laughed, dropping the notebook so he could grab Finn’s face and pull him into another kiss. This time when they separated Blaine stayed close, voice deep and hot and well, wow, as he said, “I was thinking more Tim Drake than Dick Grayson, but I’ll wear the shorts for the private showing.” 

“Private showing?” Finn asked, mouth dry.

“That’s half the fun of dressing up with someone,” Blaine murmured. “Getting to undress each other at the end of the night.” 

Finn suddenly, desperately, couldn’t wait for Halloween to come. 

“We should, uh, practice that,” Finn said, and fell back on the bed, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine let out a startled, breathless laugh and immediately began to pepper kisses down Finn’s chin as Finn’s fingers slipped underneath Blaine’s vest to press against the small of his back. 

Suddenly, Finn winced, letting go of Blaine to reach underneath him. “What is it?” Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows on Finn’s chest, fingers tugging absent-mindedly at the neck of Finn’s t-shirt, grazing his neck in a way that made Finn shiver. 

“Your book,” Finn replied, holding it up. It flipped open, and Finn found himself skimming it despite himself. “Wait, did you really consider going as Princess Leia?” 

“Just … brainstorming,” Blaine said, grabbing the notebook from Finn’s hands and tossing it uncaringly over his shoulder. “Don’t look like that, we already have costumes.” 

“But I wanna see you in a gold bikini,” Finn said, wiggling his brows at Blaine, who smacked him lightly. 

“Who says it wouldn’t be _you_ in the gold bikini?” 

“I’ll wear the gold bikini if you wear the shorts in public.” 

“Or we just stick to our original plan,” Blaine said hastily. “It’ll be cold.” 

“Yeah,” Finn said, hands landing on Blaine’s shoulders and trying to tug him further up his body. “I still get a private showing though, right?” 

“Always,” Blaine promised, and then they were kissing again and any more thoughts of planning disappeared. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/42225364757/bottoms-and-bikinis-finn-blaine-1-1)


End file.
